WAITING FOR MY PRINCE
by Beloved daughter n sister
Summary: An arranged marriage but a bond stronger than that, seperated because of an over protective brotherand distance, forgotten due to an accident. will thet find each other? what about the over protective brother? will he give them his blessings? lets find out
1. Chapter 1

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated.  
_

_CHAPTER -1  
_

_THE TRANSFER STUDENTS_

_Students were waiting for the teacher to arrive to go through their homeroom.  
The class was in its chaotic order with students grouping around their desks based upon the clichés they belong to…..  
Amidst of this chaos, at the end of the class a boy with messed up chocolate locks and very sharp features was relaxing at his desk with his hands behind his head forming a sort of pillow….  
Beside him a girl with long hair arranged in two buns with ruby eyes with an energetic glint her eyes was looking around the class to find something interesting to keep her mind busy, all the while talking to a raven haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes who was sitting diagonally in front of the boy.  
This small group consists of other people too….among them was a boy who always comes up with farfetched theories about every trivial things the group is talking about…..  
There is another girl with her hair tied up in pigtails who always tries to shut him up by dragging him away by the ear….  
another girl with short hair was silently listening to the group  
another girl with dark short hair and glasses was reading a horror book and pitching in her ideas about what the group was discussing about…_

_As of present the topic the group was discussing was being discussed by every cliché in the class  
of all the groups in the class this group is most diversified ….. It has all types of students….  
But is the most popular group what with it having the heirs of the renounced companies THE LIS' and THE DAIDOUJI'S.  
The whole class is excited about the home room; everyone can feel it in the air.  
"I wonder who the two transfer students are?" said the amethyst eyed girl  
"yeah me too" said the girl with pigtails while the boy started spewing out another farfetched theory about the transfer students being assassins and secret agents from other countries….  
The girl with the pigtails stomped his feet so hard, he stopped immediately  
The short haired girl who was sitting silently until now said with a slight blush "there is a rumor that the transfer students were a boy and girl"  
Even though the girl said it was a rumor everyone knows that if said it, it has to true because they know her resource on this kind of things is very reliable…  
The amethyst eyed girl immediately had stars in her eyes and said that it would be so KAWAI…. If a romance blossomed between the two transfer students…..  
At this moment the teacher entered the class….the teacher himself was very young, hardly 22 years old… was a result of hard working and fast tracking…he already teaching the high school students.  
On entering the class he said "OHAYO class, please be seated" the class settled down wishing him "OHAYO GOZAIMASU, Terada sensei" he always liked being addressed on first name basis as there was not much age difference between them.  
After the class settled down….the teacher started "we have two transfer students, make them feel welcome"  
he then turned towards the doors that the new students can enter….._

**author's notice: ****ohayo-**good morning  
**ohayo gozaimasu-** honorofic good morning  
**kawai-** cute


	2. Chapter 2

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated….._

_CHAPTER 2_

_CHERRY BLOSSOM_

_The teacher turned towards the door so that the new students can enter the class…..  
A boy with dark amethyst hair as of a clear moonless night with purple eyes and glasses entered the class. He scanned the room and fixed his stare o the boy at the last…..he smiled kindly and bowed before the class saying "please take care of me"  
He wrote his name on the black board in a neat script 'ERIOL HIRAGAZAWA'  
Everyone was looking at the teacher with the question 'where was the other student?' The teacher himself was looking at the door puzzled. As the silence was prolonging Eriol as looking at the boy at the end of the class with a pleased look that said 'this is going to be fun'…upon looking at him the boy in the question doubled over and was wondering why was he not informed in advance that he was coming to Japan _

_As the teacher was about to go to the door, to see if the other student arrived. The door was slid open almost ripping it off its hinges. Through the door came an auburn haired girl with hair loosely hanging on her shoulders and bangs covering her forehead, eyes a deep emerald, as pure and clear as of the newly born leaves.  
She rushed into the class and bowed to the teacher and the class saying everything in a single breath "GOMENNASAI GOZAIMASU…. I slept through the alarm and got lost in the corridor on the way to the class" even before the class could grasp what was happening the amethyst eyed girl said or more precisely shrieked so loud that the birds at the nearby trees flew off scared to their deaths, she stood up at her seat shrieking "SAKURA CHAN". She forgot that she was in class. The teacher cleared his throat to remind her that she was in the class, the girl sat down at her place beaming at the girl in the front. At this display of affection Sakura sweat dropped, he immediately scrawled her name below neat script of Eriol, 'SAKURA KINOMOTO' _

_The teacher looked over the class so that he can assign the seats to the new students and said "OK Sakura, you can sit before Li kun, Li kun, please raise your hand" at this the boy at the last of the class raised his with a expression that said he could not believe this was happening  
After Sakura went to her place, the teacher turned towards Eriol and said " Eriol sit behind Daidoji chan, Daidoji chan, please raise your hand"  
The teacher after reading some announcements left for the classes to start  
Immediately the amethyst eyed girl turned towards Sakura and said "Sakura chan, what are you doing here? You did not tell me you were coming back home". Sakura just smiled at the girl and said "I wanted to surprise you Tomoyo chan" the two girls laughed heartily. Then she introduced all her friends to Sakura. She turned towards Eriol so that he would not feel left out but he was just observing everything and was enjoying it….as if he knew something others did not know about...  
She introduced herself "I am Tomoyo Daidoji Hiragazawa kun" he shook his head saying that they can call him Eriol after all they are going to friends, she then proceeded to introduce others to him. She introduced the girl with glasses as Naoko Yanachisawa, the girl with pigtails as Chiharu Mihara, the short haired girl as Rika Sasaki, the long haired girl as Meiling Li, and the boy as Takashi Yamazaki, she then introduced Sakura with the idea of making romance bloom between them, Meiling was already scheming in her head while Tomoyo had stars in her eyes so that she can film all her best friend's romance.  
At last Tomoyo turned towards the boy at the last to introduce him to Eriol and Sakura  
"Sakura chan, Eriol kun this is LI ….." her sentence has been completed by other person "SYAORON"…It was Eriol who completed her sentence  
Tomoyo looked surprised and asked "Eriol kun, you know Li kun", at this Eriol got up from his chair and turned towards Syaoran and said "how are you? Cousin, miss me?" everyone was looking wide eyed when Meiling tapped her fist into the palm of other hand as if saying that now it makes sense and said "no wonder Hiragazawa name sounded familiar", Tomoyo then moved along to introduce Sakura and Syaoran, "Li kun, this is Sakura chan! My best friend and cousin", Syaoran looked at her and said "Kinomoto san, nice to meet you", Sakura then smiled and said Li kun, you can call me Sakura, after all you are all friends of Tomoyo chan".  
after the introductions everyone settled down because the class was about to start, Sakura asked Tomoyo what class it was as she forgot to bring her schedule, Tomoyo said it was calculus,  
Syaoran was silently observing Sakura thinking to himself, the person I know hates calculus, at that very moment Sakura lowly exclaimed "HOE, I hate calculus"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated…..  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW….. .3363  
your reviews inspire me…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….  
''- thoughts  
"" - conversation_

_CHAPTER 3_

_TROUBLED WOLF_

_Previously…..  
After the introductions everyone settled down as the class was about to start, Sakura asked Tomoyo what class it was as she forgot to bring her schedule, Tomoyo said it was calculus,  
Syaoran was silently observing Sakura thinking to himself, the person I know hates calculus, at that very moment Sakura lowly exclaimed "HOE, I hate calculus"_

ON WITH THE STORY…  
The classes were going on smoothly, with teachers droning on about the subject they were assigned to  
At the very end of the class, a boy even though he seemed attentive and alert his thoughts were running haywire about something else or more precisely about a certain someone who was sitting in front of him and oblivious to the trouble she was causing him.  
Syaoran could not understand anything that is happening….  
First his cousin, who always likes to pester him like a pest returns from England and on the same day as her  
Second she appears mysteriously again before him after completely disappearing from the face of the earth and to top that she seems to not recognize him at all.  
Surely he did not change that much, right? Yes, he is taller now and looks more like an adult but it is still him, right? She should be able to recognize him.

'_Is she teasing me, just to make fun of me later' but that was not possible she was always bad at lying.  
At that very moment, Sakura smiled at Tomoyo in response to something she said  
'and then there is that smile she gave him at the beginning, it was the same as she would give to any other person, not the same smile she used smile for him. The smile that lit her eyes up and made her face even bright, which never failed to make him feel special'_

the school bell rang indicating that it is time for lunch. The teacher left the class to complete his lunch thinking about what his wife might have cooked for him.  
The gang gathered near Sakura's and Tomoyo's desk. Tomoyo turned towards Eriol and asked "Eriol kun, would you like to join us for lunch?" Eriol simply smiled and said that it would be his pleasure. The group with their lunch boxes in hand headed to the spot where the gang usually has their lunch.  
On the way there the girls were leading the group with the boys trailing behind them. Of the three guys, two were trailing at the last.  
Syaoran and Eriol were walking at the last, Syaoran was still concentrated on Sakura.  
Eriol silently said "you know answers won't come pouring if you glare at Sakura san's head" startled out of his thoughts Syaoran looked at Eriol, Eriol was just silently walking looking ahead, if he was not already used to it he would have thought he imagined everything Eriol said.  
Eriol then turned towards Syaoran and said "I know what are you thinking about" at this Syaoran skeptically looked at him; Eriol just smirked and said "you are wondering why Sakura san does not seem to recognize you. Isn't that right?"  
Syaoran just silently looked down, taking it as the confirmation he needed Eriol continue "I thought so, but I am afraid I do not know the answer either. From what you had told me about Sakura san, I know that there has to be a very valid reason for her not recognizing you"  
Syaoran solemnly thought for a minute and looked at him saying "aside from that, it seems too coincidental for and Sakura to arrive on the same day"  
Eriol smirked, enjoying the situation more than he should "Oh, my cute cousin, you don't need to be jealous. It is just that, a mere coincidence. I am not interested in Sakura san that way, not after hearing you go about her every time we meet. I would never sink that low. Anyways, I am already interested in someone else" saying this he turned towards the group.  
Syaoran stuttered a bit at his comment and said " I did not go on about Sakura, I just told you about her because you would not stop pestering me and stop calling me that"  
Eriol innocently looked at him and said "what? My cute little cousin?"  
Syaoran flushed more and said "I just told you to stop calling me that"  
Eriol whined teasingly "Aw! But you are my cute little cousin"  
Syaoran hotly replied "I am not"  
The two of them were in their conversation without realizing that the entire gang was watching them, but lucky for them they only heard the last part of the conversation where Syaoran was getting frustrated.  
Tomoyo laughed and asked "Li Kun, Eriol kun, what are you two talking about? We want to know too."  
Eriol simply smiled and said "nothing Tomoyo chan, we were just reacquainting ourselves it has been a long time since we last saw each other"

_Tomoyo smiled and said "you are something Eriol kun to have Li kun loose his cool"  
Eriol smiled teasingly and said "I try"  
The gang continued on to their spot to complete their lunch._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: there you go guys another chapter….  
DEWA MATA (see you)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated…..  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW….. .3363  
your reviews inspire me…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….  
''- thoughts  
"" – conversation…  
I added the chapter names for the previous chapters….you guys can check them out if you like…..sorry for the late update….. I will try to update more frequently…._

_CHAPTER 4_

_LUCKY INDEED_

___**PREVIOUSLY:  
**__Tomoyo laughed again and said "Eriol kun you are something, to make Li kun loose his cool like that"  
Eriol simply smirked and said " I try Tomoyo chan" the gang continued to their spot to finish their lunch….  
__**ON WITH THE STORY  
**__The gang were having their lunch packed for them from their home, the guys discussing about the after school soccer practice whereas the girls were talking about random things while Tomoyo was gushing about all the dresses she designed for Sakura…  
Chiharu suddenly called Sakura and asked "Sakura chan, what after school activities are you going to join?" at this question Syaoran became attentive to hear Sakura's response but thought to himself 'she always liked sports and gymnastics' when sakura replied "I was thinking cheerleading and gymnastics.  
Syaoran once again went into his thoughts, Eriol understanding this kept Yamazaki busy with conservation so that he won't be disturbed.  
'It has to be her but why does not she remember me, she could not have possibly forgotten about me right? At least his name should sound familiar. It was because her that he translated his name into Japanese, he never allowed anyone else to call him by that name even his friends called him by his surname, his family addressed him by his Chinese name. 'SYAORON' is the name he wanted only sakura to use… he looked at sakura and thought 'Sakura why don't you remember me? Please answer me'. Lunch time ended and the gang returned to the class._

_Classes ended and they dispersed for their after school activities…  
Tomoyo headed for the choir practice but said that she will come to watch Sakura practice.  
Sakura accompanied Chiharu and Meiling who were also in the gymnastics class and cheer leading troop. The teacher was talking to the students after introducing Sakura to the class and saying that Sakura will perform first that day.  
Chiharu said to Sakura "Sakura chan our teacher is really nice, even if you do mistakes. She will help you.  
Sakura smiled and said "that's great it has been a long time since I practiced a routine."  
Beside the gymnastic class, the boys were practicing soccer in which Syaoran, Yamazaki and Eriol were also practicing.  
The coach was praising Syaoran and Eriol. They were playing like experienced partners reading each other's move without sweating.  
They were taking a break from the practice when they heard cheering for Sakura. Hearing this Syaoran turned towards the class and saw that Sakura was about to start a routine and thought 'she was always clumsy but she has a grace when it comes to gymnastics'  
Amidst of all the cheering Sakura started the routine balancing on tight ropes, beams and rods. She completed the whole routine in a single go and set a new record to the routine.  
The coach whose record has just got broken easily was utterly amazed and the whole class including the coach was clapped for Sakura.  
Syaoran who was silently watching all this thought to himself 'that's my Sakura' and smiled. Eriol who was beside Syaoran until now spoke up "you were right cousin she is good". Coach called everyone back to practice.  
After the school activities were completed the gang gathered at the school gate to head for the ice cream shop to celebrate Sakura's return.  
Meiling apologized saying "gomen nasai Sakura chan, I promised mother that I will come home early. She said that she needed help in something. I will make it up to you again". Sakura smiled and said "it's alright Meiling"_

_The gang headed for the ice cream shop. After entering it Syaoran excused himself saying that he needs to use the bathroom for a while.  
The gang sat to the corner of the shop occupying a table that was in the shape of a semicircle that accommodates the whole gang.  
Sakura said that it would be her treat and got up to take everyone's order as it was a self service shop.  
Sakura started with Tomoyo saying that "so you will have plain vanilla as usual right Tomoyo chan?" Tomoyo smiled and said "Hai Sakura chan", She then turned to Eriol and asked "Eriol kun, what would you like?" Eriol answered with a plain vanilla. She then proceeded taking others preferences. Rika with a Chocó-vanilla, Yamazaki and Chiharu with blueberry and raspberry. Naoko ordered blackcurrant.  
As Syaoran did not return yet, Sakura asked Tomoyo about his preference. Tomoyo looked thoughtful and said "well Li kun never ate ice cream with us"  
At this Eriol remembered something….  
'They were in middle school and were living in hongkong, his cousin was getting miserable day by day. It is clear that he liked living in Japan and his cousin is not even asking to go back either. He is just being too stubborn….  
on enquiring he found out that he became even miserable after meeting those whom he saw leaving the mansion.  
He did not know who those people were but for them to have such an effect on his cousin they must be someone of great importance in his cousin's life.  
When he had enough of his cousin's moping he barged into his room even he was not willing to meet anybody and demanded him to tell him what was happening to him.  
That day Li told me everything. Of course not before pestering him about it….  
Later that day I thought it would be a good idea to go for some ice cream, as my cousin always had a weak spot for ice creams.  
When I proposed the idea to him, Li said to me with a tender look on his face "she always liked ice creams a lot and always got so excited whenever we went to get some. She always used to crinkle her little nose at my choice of ice cream 'chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips' he smiled to himself and silently vowed more to himself than telling me "the next time I will eat an ice cream will be with Sakura" Eriol smiled at the memory and thought ' so my cousin did stand to his word'  
Sakura then asked Eriol if he knew Syaoran preference to which Eriol shook his head and said "no sakura chan, gomen nasai gozaimasu"  
"it's ok we will ask him when he returns" saying this Sakura left the table to get their order.  
Syaoran returned to the table apologizing "gomen there was a long line" just a few moments later Sakura arrived carrying their orders on a tray. Sakura gave everyone their ice cream and at last turned towards Syaoran explaining "Li kun, gomen nasai there was a long queue so I ordered for you too but if you don't like it I can get you something else"  
Syaoran said "it's okay don't worry" then Sakura placed his ice cream in front of him. 'Chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips' seeing the flavor she choose for him he froze but later reasoned that maybe Eriol might have told them. Seeing his reaction Sakura immediately said "Li kun we can get something else if you don't like it"  
Syaoran just shook his head and said "that won't be necessary, this is my favorite"  
hearing this Tomoyo exclaimed "that's great Sakura chan how did you know?"  
Sakura blushed a bit and said " I don't know it just felt that Li kun might like it, lucky guess I think"  
Eriol at this lowly said so that only Syaoran could hear who was sitting right next to him "lucky indeed"_

_After the gang finished their ice creams everyone headed to their houses.  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Li's mansions were on one side of the town. Eriol tagged along with Tomoyo to drop her off saying something about chivalry and all. Syaoran stayed with Sakura to drop her off. Sakura insisted that she would be fine as they were already in the neighborhood. Syaoran brushed her concerns away saying that his house was also in the same way. Syaoran lead her to her house without her directing to it which surprised Sakura and she asked Syaoran "Li kun you already know where I live?" Syaoran silently answered "no, I told you my house was also in the same way didn't I? So I guessed it, it was the only empty mansion in this area" but he silently thought to himself 'they got back to the same mansion.  
Sakura thanked Syaoran for dropping her. He said "daijoubu…..Dewa mata ashita"  
Sakura smiled and said "hai, ja ne Li kun"  
Syaoran walking off said "ja"…  
Sakura after entering the gates looked up at the sky hearing a distant rumble and thought "lucky me I got home before the rain started I hope Li Kun gets home before the rain starts'  
after dropping off Sakura Syaoran continued to his house. The climate symbolizing his gloomy mood….._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: there you go guys another chapter…  
daijoubu- it's alright  
dewa mata ashita- see you tomorrow  
Hai- yes  
ja, ja ne- bye  
DEWA MATA (see you)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated…..  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW…..  
Your reviews inspire me…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….  
''- thoughts  
"" – conversation…  
sorry for the late update….. I will try to update more frequently…._

_CHAPTER 5_

_ERIOL SYAORON AND THE FIANCE_

___**PREVIOUSLY:**__  
Sakura after entering the gates looked up at the sky hearing a distant rumble and thought "lucky me I got home before the rain started I hope Li Kun gets home before the rain starts'  
after dropping off Sakura Syaoran continued to his house. The climate symbolizing his gloomy mood….._

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

_Syaoran reached his home, upon entering the mansion his butler Wei greeted him "Ie kangei suru, Xiao Lang sama".  
Syaoran greeted his butler back "Ah…Tadaima", his butler followed him in "how was school today bocchan".  
Syaoran absently said "it was ok, is mother home?" Wei answered "no Li sama"  
"Ok, let me know when mother arrives, I will be in my room"  
Wei bowed "hai"_

_Syaoran went to his room, after keeping his bag at his desk he opened the doors to the balcony in his room and looked at the sky which looked as troubled as he was at the moment.  
He sighed and combed his fingers through his unruly hair and leaned on the railing allowing the cool breeze to calm him down._

_While Syaoran was lost in his thought, at the entrance of the mansion Wei opened the door to another occupant of the mansion and greeted him "Ie o kangei suru Eriol sama", Eriol smiled kindly at his cousin's butler and asked "Is Li home yet?" Wei answered "hai, he is in his room"  
Eriol walked past him to go to Syaoran's room but before he could disappear up the stairs Wei asked "Eriol sama did something happen at school"_

_Eriol stopped his ascent and looked at the loyal butler of his cousin who acted as a kind grandfather at times "why do you ask Wei?" Wei politely answered "Li sama looked disturbed when he arrived so I presumed that something happened at the school"  
Eriol looked thoughtful and answered the butler who was patiently waiting for him to complete his thinking "ah…yes, something did happen but let us hope that it is for the best". Wei nodded his head and Eriol continued on his way to his cousin's room  
Wei always liked Eriol he was good for his young master. At times young master can be really stubborn and shut everyone out but Eriol Sama always pestered him until he cracked….  
Those two were a stubborn pair. The old butler smiled fondly at the memories of his young master and his cousin bickering at each other. He trusted Eriol's judgment when it came to his young master's well being.  
Some people in the clan were skeptical about their friendship but not Wei. If he has to describe their relationship he would say a perfect comradeship. Since they were young they were always in sync when they did things together whether it be playing or training.  
Even though his young master always denies about being related to Eriol Sama he knows that his young master was very fond of his not so older cousin.  
It was an open secret that if young master was not born the rightful heir to the whole company would have been Eriol Sama.  
The previous clan leader i.e. Syaoran's grandfather had only a daughter and a son. He died shortly after handing over the clan to the son Renshi Li._

_Renshi Li Sama, now clan leader and Syaoran's father after marrying Yelan Sama, married his sister Ying Li Sama to his best friend and partner Tian Hiragazawa. Yelan Sama gave birth to four beautiful girls. The next time mistress got pregnant; Ying Sama was already pregnant with Eriol Sama. If Yelan Sama gave birth to a girl again everyone knew that Eriol Sama would be the heir but Yelan Sama gave birth to young master. Everyone thought that this would drive a wedge between the two best friends, Renshi Sama and Tian Sama. The hunger for power and money can turn anyone bitter…..  
But what everyone did not know is that neither Tian Sama nor Renshi Sama ever wished to be the clan leader. Renshi Sama accepted it because it was his duty. Even after marrying Ying Sama, Tian Sama never wished to be the leader. He never wished nor wanted to burden his future children with such a heavy burden. After young master was born it was clear who the clan leader was going to be. Even Eriol Sama never wanted to become the leader, he was happy to help and take care of his cousin. Now they are as thick as their fathers. Syaoran respects this about Eriol Sama and that is the reason, they are so close. Everyone else related to young master wanted to be close to him because he is going to be the next leader but young master being the heir was clearly able to read their motives. The only other relative that young master would trust is Meiling Li Sama.  
The old butler sighed and prayed for his young master's well being. I hope everything will be fine. But judging from young master's reaction I think it has something to do with the Kinomotos. 'Are they back in Japan? I guess I will know in time._

_Eriol reached Syaoran's room and knocked on the door. He left his school bag in his room which was right across from Syaoran's.  
"Are you in there?" When there was no response he tried the knob and twisted it opening the door. The room was dark, he entered the room and while his eyes were adjusting to the darkness he saw that the balcony doors were open and assumed that his cousin was in the balcony. He stepped into the balcony to find his cousin looking at the dark sky lost in his thoughts. To bring him out of his world Eriol joked "you sure have a thoughtful expression. Plotting how to get rid of me?" the joke did serve half of its purpose. It brought him out of his thoughts but he did not smile or counter him with a smart remark like usual.  
He just blankly looked at Eriol which made Eriol drop his attempt to make him smile. Both young men were grimly looking at the sky.  
Eriol sighed and once again looked at his cousin "you looked troubled, I won't blame you I would be too if my fiancé does not remember me" at that very moment lightning flashed across the dark sky illuminating the features of both young men and the thunder that followed it shook the whole mansion._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: there you go guys another chapter…  
bocchan- young master  
Ie o kangei suru – welcome home  
tadaima – I am back  
hai - yes  
DEWA MATA (see you)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WAITING FOR MY PRINCE **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP OWNS IT ALL.**_

_**CANON PAIRINGS  
**__My first fanfic of CCS. Reviews are appreciated…..  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW…..  
Your reviews inspire me…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….  
''- thoughts  
"" – conversation…  
sorry for the late update….. I will try to update more frequently…._

_CHAPTER 6_

_THE STORM & LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS_

___**PREVIOUSLY: **__  
Eriol sighed and once again looked at his cousin "you looked troubled, I won't blame you I would be too if my fiancé does not remember me" at that very moment lightning flashed across the dark sky illuminating the features of both young men and the thunder that followed it shook the whole mansion._

_**ON WITH THE STORY:**_

_On hearing Eriol's comment, Syaoran cast his gaze down with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Even though Syaoran tried to hide his tears, Eriol saw a lone tear that managed to escape his eye and roll down his cousin's cheek.  
This however did shock Eriol; he silently told his cousin that he would be in his room if he needed him for anything. Eriol left Syaoran to his thoughts grasping that his cousin won't be talking to him now. Eriol silently entered his room that was across from Syaoran's room and thought 'Syaoran cried just now, he never does that. He always used to sulk or throw a tantrum or shut everyone else but he was never the one to cry.  
Even at that time he just shut everyone out and confined himself to his room. I managed to get him out. He was in better shape after he talked to me. The way he talked to me about Sakura san, I am sure he had strong feelings towards her but I never thought it was love. I felt that he was too young to harbor a feeling as strong as that.  
But seeing him now like that. I know that he is love. He was always in love and always will be with her. But why does not Sakura san remember Li, she does strike as a person who would just forget someone so important in her life. There still seems to be a puzzle piece missing if only I knew what it was. I would not have to see my cousin so miserable. I don't think Tomoyo knows what the puzzle piece is either. I think Tomoyo does not even know about their engagement. Sakura chan give me or Li a clue. He needs you. I just hope that Li won't be his dense thick headed self when Sakura chan does give him a clue. I hope everything turns out for the best. He sent a silent prayer looking at the sky standing at his window._

_In his room, Syaoran just finished his shower and was drying his hair with a towel. Then the skies opened up pouring down restlessly. He asked Wei to send his dinner to his room. He just completed his dinner and was watching some sports to keep his mind occupied. He looked out of his balcony doors and thought to himself 'that really is a bad storm' at that thought something struck him like a lightning  
he immediately fetched his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited impatiently muttering continuously "pick up…pick up..." and then the person at the other end of the line picked up the call saying "Li kun?" he answered "hai" _

"_Is everything alright? You don't usually call me this late."  
" No I am alright. Do you know Sakura san's number?" "Hai"  
"text me her number…..onegai…"with that he ended the call without waiting for the reply from the other person.  
Tomoyo weirdly looked at her phone and thought 'that was weird even for Li kun' but nonetheless she texted him Sakura's number. She immediately called the one person who can answer her_

_Eriol also had a bath and had just completed his dinner. He was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling when he heard his cell phone ring from his bed side table. He picked it up and was startled when he saw the caller id. He immediately sat up on his bed and answered the call._

"_Tomoyo chan are you alright?, it is pretty late". Tomoyo laughed lightly at the other end of the call. She could hear his worry and concern through the phone. It made her feel weirdly warm inside her. "Eriol Kun, I am fine, is Li kun alright?" Eriol exhaled in relief to her reply but her question caught him of guard "Li? Why do you ask Tomoyo chan?"  
" He just called me and asked me to text him Sakura's number" hearing this Eriol smiled and thought 'so my cousin is not being stubborn, that's good. I would not need to use my genius match making skills' after not hearing a reply for while Tomoyo asked "Eriol kun?"  
"Ah…hai Tomoyo chan, he must have forgotten something when he went to drop Sakura san. He might be calling her to ask about it." "Oh that explains" "aside from that Tomoyo chan, what are you doing?" that marked the starting of their late night conversation and a beginning of their relationship._

_In Syaoran's room, he was lying on his bed thinking 'I asked for Sakura's number without a second thought. Now what should I do?' he fingered something through the material of his shirt. He took it out from around his neck. It was a simple chain of platinum with a simple design. But in the place of a locket there was a ring. The ring is also of platinum with a single emerald in the centre. He was staring at the gem and got pulled into another memory.  
FLASH BACK ALERT….._

_They were around ten years old and were in elementary school. There was huge storm that day. Syaoran was about to sleep when Wei came to his room and said that there was a call for him. He answered the phone with traces of sleep and a hint of annoyance guessing that only his cousin from England can be such a pest who would call him at such a hour ignoring the time gap between the two time zones but after hearing the voice of the person all traces of sleep were and his voice was laced with worry and concern. "Sakura?" Syaoran kun"  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Syaoran Kun, I am scared" "why are you scared, are you alone?"  
" No Touya is in his room, mom and dad went to Okinawa on some business"  
"why are scared then?" "The storm, it's scary"  
"you are scared of the storm" "hai; I have never been through a storm alone, Okaa Sama always stayed with me"  
"Sakura don't cry I am coming over right now." Syaoran donning his raincoat ran all the way The Kinomoto's mansion which by the way was right next to their mansion but as they are mansions they are widely spread.  
That day she did not fall asleep until I rocked her to sleep.  
FLASHBACK END  
while he was contemplating what to do another lightning flashed through the sky with its thunder resonating for a while. He immediately dialed Sakura's number and was worried how to explain his call. He knew he did the right after hearing her trembling voice answer.  
Sakura with her voice trembling asked "hello"  
"Sakura" "Li kun?" "Hai"  
"what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"No, are you alone?" "Hai, mom and dad had to deal with some things in Washington and Touya Onee Sama is in his office"  
"Ok, I will talk you through the storm, so you can sleep."  
"HOE!" Sakura exclaimed "What is it" "nothing, how did you know that I was afraid of storms?"  
At this question Syaoran thought 'she does not really remember me' "I guessed" "Oh Okay"  
"So…. How was your first day of school?" that question started their late night conversation. He kept on talking until she stopped whimpering and started yawning uncontrollably.  
"Sakura, I think you are sleepy now, Oyasuminasai"  
"Oyasumi" Sakura was asleep even before the phone call ended. Syaoran after ending the calling was staring at the phone smiling 'she did not change at all' which led to his previous thoughts 'then why doesn't she remember me…._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: there you go guys another chapter…  
Onegai – please

Hai – yes  
Oyasumi, Oyasuminasai – good night  
And I guess you guys already guessed who the cousin from England in the flash back is right?

DEWA MATA (see you)….


End file.
